Kitchen stove
Description "Allows to cook even the most sophisticated dishes" Crafting Requirements Unlock: *Level: 52 *Craft Points: 2 Materials: *5 Steel Plate *15 Oak Plank *25 Stone Brick *20 Pine Plank *3 Hammer *15 Iron Plate Furniture: *Placement: Stone Floor (lvl.3) *Max: 1 *Grid Size: 1x1 *Orientation: 2 positions Recipes The recipes are unknown, we need to unlock recipes by cooking different ingredients with fish. Unlike weapon mod blueprints, the kitchen stove recipes are not items you find by scavenging. Instead, recipes are discovered by experimental cooking should you happen to combine a set of ingredients recognized as a legitimate recipe. The effect/buff has a duration until it's gone. The duration can be affected by the quality of the fish you are cooking. The complete set of recipes, their known effects, and the required ingredients are as follows: *Sweet and sour perch **Perch + Berry ***no thirst for 30 min ***Stills thirst for a long period of time *Perch stuffed with vegetables **Perch + Carrot + Edible Mushroom ***no hunger for 30 min ***Stills hunger for a long period of time *Carp stuffed with mushrooms **Carp + Carrot + Edible Mushroom ***chance to fish up a chest increased for 18 min ***Increases the chance to fish up a chest *Salmon baked with vegetables **Salmon + Carrot + Edible Mushroom ***+ 30% experience for killing a zombie for 20 min ***Increases experience for killing a zombie *Salmon soup **Salmon + Carrot + Edible Mushroom + Canned Food ***+ 20% chance to get an extra log for 20 min ***Increases the amount of wood obtained *Catfish and a side of vegetables **Catfish + Carrot + Edible Mushroom ***increases the chance to find rare fish for 20 min ***Increases the chance to find rare fish *Pike with mushroom sauce **Pike + Strong alcohol + Edible Mushroom ***run faster for 18 min ***Increases speed of running ***Cook time = 45 minutes *Stuffed pike **Pike + Corn + Carrot + Edible Mushroom ***movement across the map is cheaper during 30 min ***Moving across the map spends less energy *Sturgeon with wild mushrooms **Sturgeon + Spices + Edible Mushroom ***chance to get a male dog when breeding increased by 10 ***Increases the chance to get a male dog when breeding *Sturgeon with vegetables **Sturgeon + Spices + Edible Mushroom + Carrot ***chance to get a female dog when breeding increased by 10 ***Increases the chance to get a female dog when breeding *Fish steaks **Perch + Carp ***make less noise on a raid for 20 minutes ***You make less noise when breaking walls and furniture at another player's base *Mix of fishes **Perch + Carp + Salmon ***+ 10 armor for 20 minutes ***Increases armor *Lavish mix of fishes **Catfish + Carp + Pike + Sturgeon ***chance to get the True Friend skill when breeding dogs is increased ***Increases the chance to get the True Friend skill when breeding dogs *Fish sticks **Salmon + Carp ***+ 20% chance for extra ore for 20 min ***Increases the amount of ore obtained *Fish Stew **Salmon + Berry + Edible Mushroom ***Restores Health *Something Gross **Any Fish + Anything inedible (e.g. plastic bottle) ***Does nothing (Only option is to throw it away) Kitchen stove recipes.png|Fish recipes Recycling On the Recycler, a Kitchen stove can be recycled into Pine Plank, Oak Plank, and Steel Plate in 10 minutes and 1 second at an appropriate level of Other recycling skill. Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.15 *Cooking animation added in Beta v.1.15.1 *Fish stew can be created with other types of fish or ingredients. *Adding a single inedible item produces the aptly named result "Something Gross", It has 2 uses, as you can throw it away or use it to remind yourself that you're an absolute moron for thinking it would work. Gallery FF8BCEB8-5136-4AA2-BD4E-02A73BC53B35.jpeg Category:Items Category:Furniture Category:Workstations